$\dfrac{4}{6} + \dfrac{5}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {5}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{9}{6}$